Creatures of Darkness
by AlphieWolf
Summary: This is my first story please read, Can molly survive the army of darkness mind set to eradicate the human race!
1. Chapter 1

_**Creatures of darkness**_

_**Prologue**_

_**It was night time everyone was asleep apart from the creatures of darkness. They where the meanest beasts around killing people in their sleep. The most well known where vampires. Some people believed they lived and some people didn't. The people who didn't believe died because they did not use defences like sleeping with garlic.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Morning 20**__**th**__** September 2005**_

_**I wake up glad to be alive but that was far less than I can say for my 18 year old brother. He was sucked dry by vampires. I rushed to tell mum about it but she already knew she was crying on the sofa in devastation.**_

"_**I can't believe this happened" sobbed mum "he always slept with garlic, by the way your dad's been called away to find what they think could be a different beast with no weakness against us, we could all be in danger"**_

"_**Oh yeah... I heard about that" I said . "They found a new foot print and a tuff of fur it looks like dog fur but it's not... is that right?"**_

"_**It's exactly right" said mum.**_

_**Evening **_

"_**Look more beast tracks" said Vincent **_

"_**Should we dare follow them?" said William **_

"_**Let's go!" insisted Vincent**_

_**So they followed the tracks but they noticed that as they followed them they slowly changed to human foot prints and before they knew it they were lost in the forest with a unknown beast on the loose.**_

_**The beast revealed**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**William was too scared to sleep so he kept watch over Vincent. He decided to examine the tracks but couldn't figure out what made them. Then he heard a scream from were Vincent was sleeping he noticed Vincent was gone, then suddenly Vincent's body fell in front of him he looked up to see a wolf/man beast staring down at him with burning red eyes and in fright he shot it in the head but it did nothing so he started to run and loaded the gun with a silver bullet which the base gave to him saying it can kill anything, when he loaded it the beast was only a few metres away, aimed for the heart and shot. The beast stopped in his tracks held the whole the bullet had made and howled an ear piercing howl, he stared and William with pure hatred and fell at his feet, the beast was dead. **_

_**He dragged the body to the base for forensics to examine and determine what this thing is and that it seems to have a weakness to silver bullets.**_

"_**I need to go and tell Vincent's family that he's dead I hope molly will take it well she gets sad very fast"**_

"_**Ok go ahead; I'll call you if I find anything" **_

_**Molly was having trouble sleeping so she went to the living room and tried to sleep on the sofa, then there was a knock at the door she got up and answered the door.**_

"_**William!" molly said surprised **_

"_**Is your mother in?" William asked**_

"_**Yes why would she not be here" she snapped**_

"_**Ok calm down, anyway can i speak to her?"**_

"_**Sure, MUM WILLIAM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Molly shouted**_

"_**Ok, I'll be right down" mum moaned**_

"_**Molly go upstairs and go to sleep"**_

"_**Ok mum"**_

_**Mum made her way downstairs **_

"_**I have some bad news"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**It's about your husband, we got lost in the woods and well he disappeared and the new beast is real and how do i say this your husband has been killed" **_

_**She broke down crying as she heard this she couldn't believe that now two of her family have now died. **_

"_**It'll be ok but try not to sleep tonight because of the new beast ok?"**_

"_**Ok"**_

_**William was sleeping in his bed when the phone rang it was the professor.**_

"_**Hello...William I have decided to call it a werewolf it's weakness at the moment is silver bullets I shaved the beast and found that it had an allergic reaction to the silver so it's the safest to load your gun with silver bullets regular have only one affect and thats putting it in a rage I've also seen that it only comes on a full moon but can still control when it changes. I'd suggest sleeping with a gun for now until I see some sort of weakness. Is that ok?" **_

"_**That's fine because I sleep with a gun beside me anyway I'll tell Vincent's family to do the same"**_

"_**Ok"**_

_**He hung up got two guns loaded them with silver bullets and went to Vincent's house.**_

_**When he got there they were watching TV.**_

"_**The professor called me and said to sleep with a gun as a defence, werewolf is the name for the new beast"**_

"_**thank you William"**_

_**New kid**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Molly finally got to sleep but only got an hour of it she got some breakfast and went to school.**_

_**When she got there she got her stuff ready and did what it said on the blackboard. We were 5 minutes into the lesson then someone new comes in.**_

"_**Oh hello tom is it?" Mrs. mow said**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Sit anywhere you like"**_

"_**Ok"**_

_**There was only one space left and that was by me. He was the best man i ever seen his hair was as black as night, amazing blue eyes and surprisingly tall. **_

"_**Hello I'm tom"**_

"_**Hi I'm molly"**_

"_**That's a nice name do you come from around here?"**_

"_**Yeah you?"**_

"_**no i only just moved here"**_

_**And after that we just did the work then the bell went and we all went to lunch I noticed that all Tom had in his lunch box was basically meat. We became friends quickly. We went back into class we did the work and walked home.**_

"_**I'm having a birthday party tomorrow I'm going to be 16, we'll be having steak then board games most likely knowing my mum" **_

"_**Sure"**_

"_**Thanks" **_

"_**See you later"**_

"_**Bye" **_

_**The party**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**School just finished i went home and got ready for my birthday. I got dressed I'm my best dress it was purple with purple flowers on it. I wore my white sandals my mum said I looked amazing. **_

_**There was a knock on the door I answered, it was tom his jaw dropped when he saw me he couldn't believe how different I looked. **_

"_**We got corn beef and carrots for the birthday meal today do you like corn beef?" mum asked **_

"_**That'll do"**_

"_**Good good it will be ready in about 5 mins then after we'll play scrabble ok"**_

"_**ok"**_

_**My mum rang the bell for diner we all sat down said grace so that the rest of our family stays safe. When we had the diner tom was the first to finish but he didn't eat any of the carrots he only ate the corn beef.**_

"_**Do you not like carrots tom?"**_

"_**Not really sorry I don't like any fruit or veg to be honest I'm really sorry"**_

"_**That's alright dear you can't help it if you don't like something"**_

"_**Thanks for understanding" **_

"_**Time for scrabble!" shouted mum in excitement**_

_**Me and tom looked at each other with strange faces then stared back mum.**_

"_**What?" mum asked**_

_**We both giggled as she said this. Mum got scrabble out I started because it was my birthday. The game finally ended after 3 hours tom said good bye. He had to go home.**_

_**New love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**It was the start I walked with tom on the way to school we were having laughing fits he was being so funny. When we got to school we sat next each other like always. Our names went on the board because we were talking so much which meant we have to go to a detention. We had to write lines saying 'I will not talk in lessons.' **_

"_**Say, after this would you like to come to 'ye old tavern' with me?" Tom asked**_

"_**Sure let me tell my mum when we get out of this detention" molly giggled. **_

_**Molly's mum took the date ok she was old enough to go to the pub and drink so she was fine about it but I had to be home for 11pm.**_

_**We got to the pub we sat at the bar for the first few minutes then we got a table we had dinner there we both had a very expensive he had chips and didn't touch his side salad as I ate it all we hardly have this much food at home.**_

"_**So is there a reason for you to not like fruit and veg? Cause I've never heard of anyone not liking veg at all" I asked him.**_

"_**There's not much of a reason I just don't like the taste and texture" he answered **_

"_**Ok then" I smiled **_

_**As we came out of the pub It was nearly 11 o'clock we had 15 minutes to get home on the way home on the country side three muggers jumped out threatening to kill us if we didn't give them money but tom refused he threatened back. **_

"_**Hey if you even try to kill us I will severely hurt you" he said angrily **_

_**The muggers just laughed and leaped to stab tom but tom dodged and out of nowhere he transformed into something I never seen before it looked like a wolf but only standing on two legs it was three times the size of them it's teeth were razor sharp it had talons the size of knifes and as sharp as a diamond. It attacked the three muggers which were scared out of their skin. The beast cut their bodies up like a hot knife cutting through butter it bite into their heads which ended up being detached he just left the dead bodies lying there. I was astonished and ran and got home 2 minutes early. **_

"_**Whoa are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" she said **_

"_**Not exactly" I answered as I stumbled up stairs.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Nightmares**_

_**Tonight was horrible it was so surprising that tom was a werewolf one of the new species of beast but not only that he's the species that killed my dad. I finally fell asleep at 2am. I had the weirdest dream it had tom in it turning into a werewolf again but only walking through the forest with some piece of cloth in his mouth it looked like something my dad would wear which sent messages to my head that he could of been the one who killed my dad. Then the beast suddenly stared at me with burning red eyes then he rushed up to me with his teeth and talons out as if going to kill me he got about 2 feet away then he leaped other me it was so majestic then he swiped a different werewolf out the way. At that moment I woke up to my 6 o'clock wake up from my mum I packed my bags for school and left for school. **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**New school day**_

_**I got to school he didn't turn up but I never spoke to anyone people where coming up to me going 'are you ok?' I never answered I felt stupid that i didn't expect it i mean he wouldn't eat veg he only ate meat and he was strong when he wasn't in wolf form. i got home didn't talk unless my mum had something important to say like how to keep the new species away but I ignored because even if he's still a werewolf that doesn't stop me loving him. Four weeks pass and I still don't see him but once i looked outside and thought I saw him I looked away turned back and he was gone. That night it was full moon and the last thing I heard that night was the howling of wolfs. The next day tom came back to school Mrs. mow asked where he had been but he just said his uncle took him on a four week holiday. He sits next to me like everything was normal. But i had to ruin that by asking him questions that made him uneasy.**_

"_**So where have you been you've been gone for ages?" I asked**_

"_**Just away thinking how I should hide what I really am better"**_

"_**But why did you kill those muggers why couldn't you intimidate them and let them run?"**_

"_**Because if I didn't kill them they would of seen too much of my face and reported me to those stupid beast hunters"**_

"_**Hey don't say that there stupid my dad died trying to save this town from those beasts to be honest he was killed by a werewolf"**_

"_**yes I know there are werewolves like that but there are some werewolves' that are like me they go to school learn and get a job and just live on with their life but the others accept this fowl beast and live in the woods marking territory they are the strongest but they always stay in the forest in the wolf forms that's why I'm warning you to stay out the forest"**_

_**Then we just fell silent for the rest of the day he walked me home the only thing he said on the way home was good bye when dropped me home.**_

_**Chapter eight **_

_**About his kind**_

_**that night i was thinking i mean like how is he able to be so close to human meat if he's a werewolf surely if he were so close to humans his hunting instinct will come out and show everyone what he really is but if that happened would he run or would he just kill them on the spot. Either way when i go to school tomorrow i will ask him about his kind.**_

_**The next day came i went to school as normal ready to ask tom about his kind. He came in the room and sits by me like normal. I'll wait till after break to ask him how he's able to be close to humans but he looked a bit tired and not ready to answer any questions. Break came and soon went away. It was 20 minutes into 3**__**rd**__** lesson.**_

"_**Tom do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked **_

"_**Yeah why not" he smiled **_

"_**How are you able to stay so close to humans 'cause surely werewolf's can't stay to close to humans?"**_

"_**well i never really wanted to be a werewolf i have eaten humans before it did taste nice but i'm not one to kill unless i need to when i do kill i eat them i mean we only go into frenzy when we smell the spilled blood and raw meat it's hard to keep the frenzy down but i can keep the frenzy down. I've wanted to kill the one who turned me into this monster he had been watching me for ages wanting to me to be in his pack he waited till i was alone and weak then struck it also didn't help when i strayed too far into his territory when he changed me i joined his pack for a bit I was the second strongest I was in charge of training the pups."**_

"_**why did you leave?"**_

"_**well i started to fall in love with the pack leaders mate he found out and was aware of me i spoke to her for five minutes knowing i wouldn't get lucky but he noticed and got over protective and attacked me i fought back because i didn't want to die i got him on the floor and ran the last i heard him was when he shouted 'if you ever come back to this place again i'll rip you to shreds' this happened around 6-7 years ago and i never went there again i had no were to go so i lived on the edge no pack but got to lonely so i decided to join a school" he smiled **_

"_**wow"**_

_**And the conversation was over. We chatted on the way home but it was nothing important. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Attack on the house**_

_**That night as we while we were all asleep a vampire snuck it's way in it was after my mum but as it was about to strike i woke up and quickly got some garlic and shoved it in his face but he was unharmed like a very powerful vampire he grabbed the garlic and threw it on my mum's bed this woke her up. As she did the vampire grabbed me by the throat lifted me up with one hand making it go tighter and tighter trying to strangle me i could feel the cold choking hands around my throat i thought i was going to die but then the door opened slowly there was a dark figure standing there with burning red eyes it had huge wings with horns on its head it also carried an axe with him. The vampire panicked and dropped me to the floor i gagged for breath.**_

"_**I only heard of you kind in fairy tales never the less you will die YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" yelled the vampire.**_

_**The creature let out a huge roar and jumped out at the vampire with the axe above its head ready to slice it in half but the vampire quickly dodged and was behind the winged creature in a matter of seconds and punched in the back with all its might but the creature was unharmed. The creature turned around with his axe in one hand and tripped the vampire up as the vampire fell the creature put his foot on the vampires chest and said **_

"_**Any last words you retched creature"**_

_**The vampire turned his head and braced himself.**_

"_**No, well alright then"**_

_**And with that the axe came down and decapitated the vampire there were no screams just silence from the now dead vampire. The horned creature turned around and faced us for we were cowering on the bed and he said**_

"_**you should not be afraid I am not here to kill you I'm here to protect you there is a great darkness upon you I was not sent here I came out of my own will" he said calmly**_

"_**But why would you want to protect us your a creature of darkness" I asked**_

"_**Because I'm your father" he smiled **_

_**I looked into his eyes and realised it was I rushed up to him and gave him the biggest hug he ever got.**_

_**Mum did the same then came the questions.**_

"_**how did you become like this William said you got ripped to shreds yeah i know a very powerful vampire saw me on the floor and felt sorry he gathered my body parts and sewed them together and put a chemical on them this hid the stitches and made me ten times stronger than him. Since he couldn't find my eyes so he made my own eyes out of fire and enlarged a pair of bat wings to enable me to fly. He brang me back to life with sorcery as soon as brang me to life I remembered everything that happened before I died when I got up he gave a axe made from metal he got from fallen meteors and immediately asked me to join him to destroy the vampire that exiled him and to destroy the human race I agreed only to launch a surprise attack on him and I sliced him in half I never wanted to be this but now that I am I'm the strongest of all the creatures and will protect and serve the human race" he smiled**_

"_**do you like have any special powers or improved senses?" I asked**_

"_**only brute strength, flying and an incredible sense of sight and smell i can sniff out any creature of darkness" he said proudly**_

_**I smiled but then worried if I ever brang tom to this house again would he have that werewolf smell up his nose. But I wasn't going to let that get in the way of spending time with my dad for the first time in weeks. It was so nice getting that long hug from dad. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The clash **_

_**Once all the commotion of my dad being alive and kicking i went to sleep with ease but that wasn't the problem it was the morning the first bad thing that happened was waking up late which leads to second bad thing went to school with no breakfast or lunch. After all that school wasn't so bad the hunger didn't bother me i got so hungry i just lost my appetite i talked to tom all day so walking home with tom thinking everything's fine until we get home mum offers tom to come inside i had forgot to tell him that my dad protected us and that he was the strongest of all the creatures. It started off ok my dad was sleeping because all beasts apart from werewolves are nocturnal. But it was when it was getting later i eventually told him about my dad he was calm about it he said he wouldn't stay long but mum insisted on him staying longer my mum really enjoyed his company after my brother died tom really didn't have much choice my mum really just locked the door and told him to stay for tea. **_

_**My dad came rushing down when he smelt werewolf and fought we were in trouble. He didn't see a werewolf but could defiantly smell one then he noticed tom. He went to his face and sniff him over the smell of werewolf was filling his nostrils he stepped back in disapproval. He put his axe over his head ready to strike at him tom moved quickly out the way and turned into the meat devouring wolf living inside him. Mum screamed at the sight of him it was the very first time she'd seen a werewolf. Dad strikes but tom dodged again and pounced on his back and bit into his skull my dad screamed and grabbed tom by the throat and threw him out the window then turns to me ready to ask me questions but then tom came back to attack again the impact of the charge was incredible it knocked my dad to the floor tom ripped his axe from him and threw it across the room and it go wedged in the wall that was all tom did to him after that and ran away. My dad finally came back to earth got his axe out the wall and started to ask me questions.**_

"_**Did you know he was a werewolf?" he asked sternly**_

"_**Yes" i answered "i didn't tell anyone because i know people would try to kill him"**_

_**He glared "but did you know he is the one and only werewolf that can kill me that's why it hurt when he bite my head no other werewolf could do this to my head"**_

_**I looked at his blood covered head you could see the teeth marks it was horrible.**_

"_**Just go up to bed molly i need to think"**_

"_**Ok dad"**_

_**So i went upstairs and tried to sleep but it was hard all i could think of was that fight that just happened and tom being one of the strongest of his race.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Word of war**_

_**The school day came again and again tom didn't show up i got home and went to bed before dad woke up not sure what he would say or do. the next day came this time tom did show he was silent for a while this wasn't like him i asked if he was alright but no answer so i just did the work that set break and lunch passed then he spoke for the first time today.**_

"_**sorry i haven't been speaking today i've been thinking"**_

"_**if it's about my dad then I'm sorry i didn't know he'd attack so violently" **_

"_**it's not about your dad" he sighed "it's something more dangerous than your dad. One of the vampire leaders has made plans to kill everything from humans to werewolf's this is very serious" he paused**_

"_**how could you have found out that?" I asked **_

"_**I was just on the outskirts of the woods yesterday pacing up and down and i saw a dark figure it was one of my old friends from the pack he told me that the pack had been destroyed by vampires he and few cubs escaped he stayed a little longer to find out what was going on and over heard a vampire yelling in triumpth that this is only the start of the war and that the leader had great plans for the earth when everything was gone. What i need to do is talk to your dad as he is one of the strongest beast's in the world and i need him on our side before the vampires get to him"**_

"_**ok i'll try to convince him to talk to you but one question if your the strongest of your kind why didn't you kill the pack leader and become then you become he pack leader?" **_

"_**two reasons one: he was the leader someone not to be messed when your a leader you get this extremely strong armour that protects you from anything the vampires must of got him in a surprise attack and two: i don't want to be the leader of anything if i was leader i wouldn't know what to do"**_

"_**ah ok well we only got 10 minutes left of school once it's over we'll walk to my house and get my dad to talk to you"**_

"_**good plan" he commented**_

_**Once school was over me and tom walked to my house very quikly i told mum the situation and suggested tom stayed outside until my dad woke up or dad will wake up in a rage again. So tom stayed outside well hidden from any eye. **_

_**When my dad awoke he came downstairs and sat at the dining room table and i sat with him ready to talk again.**_

"_**shouldn't you be in bed?"**_

"_**no mum boosted my bed time so i can stay up later"**_

"_**ah ok"**_

"_**dad i need to talk to you about tom and some other important matters"**_

"_**i don't want that tom in this house I..."**_

_**I interrupted before he could finish i didn't want to hear what he'd do.**_

"_**Tom needs to speek to you it's extremely important so important it could mean the end of the human race if you don't talk about it"**_

"_**well what is it? I'd rather hear it from you than that mangy hound"**_

"_**i can't say it's not my fight it's between the creatures of darkness and the human army you really need to speak to tom about this"**_

"_**NO! I won't speak to that wolf"**_

_**Then mum butted in **_

"_**just stop being stubborn Vincent just talk to tom it's to hard for me or molly to explain"**_

_**Me and dad were both surprised.**_

"_**Fine but I'm not letting my guard down for a second" he warned **_

"_**That's fine you just really need to speak I'll get him from outside"**_

"_**Wait he's been there all this time! He could have killed any of us" He yelled **_

"_**Well he didn't and he won't he's not like that at all he wants to be normal but can't because of this curse" I yelled**_

"_**Fine just go get him" He moaned **_

"_**Tom" I shouted "my dad's going to speak to you about the situation he knows nothing about it yet"**_

"_**I'm coming" he said **_

_**As he came i turned around to see my dad not looking pleased with his axe up ready to strike if he launches a surprise attack or touches one of us.**_

"_**He won't attack" I assured him, he ignored me.**_

_**Tom walked in he was on guard as soon as came through the door and saw my dad in a striking position so he stayed there and spoke. Tom explained it to him in the exact same way he explained it to me he said he hadn't heard anymore than that and needs more info.**_

"_**Did you say that vampires made you?"tom asked**_

"_**Yes" he said letting his guard down a bit**_

"_**good because thats where you come in, What i need you to do is go back to where that base was and pretend to join forces with them again and get as much information as you can about it without being caught out"**_

"_**And what makes you think i want to go back there"**_

"_**well unless you want your family and friends to live you'll do it" he snapped dad was displeased at this and raised his guard again "you don't have to fight you just go to the leader and ask for an alliance to get more info on the war all you need to find out is when the attacks going to happen then you can leave. Anyway in the war you won't be alone i've got werewolf friends who hate vampires and are neutral with the humans that are always willing to kill a few vampires"**_

"_**Fine i'll do it but only to save my family don't think i'm doing this for you now"**_

"_**I understand perfectly i still need to gain your trust and i promise i won't harm any of your family i especially won't hurt your daughter i wouldn't dare hurt the women I love"**_

_**This gave dad glared at first but he got a flow of trust in him and put his axe away.**_

"_**but how do I find out what the vampires name is you know the who created me into this"**_

"_**Well can you give me a few details about him apart from he was a sorcerer"**_

"_**Uh...well...he had pale skin, green eyes and wore robes made out of bear skin"**_

"_**right thats...oh whats he called...ah he's called Jason the harmful and the leader you want to speak to is a girl called Lilith the bloody"**_

"_**fine this starts tomorrow night, now on to other matters you want to gain trust in me right?"**_

"_**yes"**_

"_**well you can start that by defending this house all night with me and tomorrow night when i'm gone you do this with me and you have my trust in battle"**_

"_**ok i'll help where do you want me to defend?"**_

"_**well i'll do the downstairs and make sure nothing goes upstairs if theres multiple beasts then it'll go upstairs were you'll be ready to kill it" **_

"_**absolutely I won't let you down Mr. Gregor"**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The first night **_

"_**right then boy you want my respect and trust you help me defend your going to cover the upstairs and I'll cover the downstairs"**_

"_**A ok" tom smiled**_

_**This was the very first night tom has stayed round it's pretty strange at first having a werewolf helping my dad defend now and again he makes me jump as he defends in his wolf form but i don't scream in case it alarms dad and he goes into a frenzy. **_

_**It's hard to sleep I'm not sure why theres things running through my head how toms in my house right now, how my dad's still alive and about the war. I'm twisting and turning in my bed which creaks alot my mum's used to it now but tom eventuly comes in to see that I'm OK.**_

"_**you alright in here theres alot of creaking in here" He smiles**_

"_**I can't sleep but I'm not sure why" I admit**_

_**He smiles again then chuckles "you'll eventually fall asleep" then he came over kissed me on the forehead and leaves.**_

_**About an hour later I hear heavy foot steps come up the stairs then my dads low but loud voice.**_

"_**Tom it's time to swap roles I'll cover the upstairs till morning and you'll defend downstairs" He shouted sounding like he's still the general of an army.**_

"_**alright" said tom**_

_**And from then i didn't hear a peep out of my dad or tom it must of been a slow night for them. I eventually fell asleep only to be woken up my mum an hour later luckily it wasn't school day so i had a bit of a lie in. When I come down dad's was sleeping upstairs and toms out hunting for himself so it's me and mum having scrambled eggs. **_

"_**you alright mum you look nervous?" I asked**_

"_**I am nervous love, not sure how tonight will go, if your farther will return again and how well tom will protect us in case of an attack" she admitted**_

"_**Mum tom will do a great job protecting us and dad will be fine i mean he is a new species and a very strong one" I smiled **_

"_**Well i hope your right. Are you done with your breakfast" she asked **_

"_**Yes thanks for the breakfast it was nice" i commented **_

"_**That's alright it was nice change" she smiled **_

_**Then there was a knock at the door.**_

"_**who's that at this time" mum asked**_

_**Then we heard a voice it was tom **_

"_**Hello can you let me in i forgot my key" he admitted**_

"_**I'll be right there" I shouted **_

_**I let tom in, he was a little out of breath from hunting.**_

"_**how was the hunting" I asked **_

"_**it was good i found a hole deer it should fill me up for the day and the night so i have no need to leave tonight" he smiled**_

_**I smiled back nodding him to come upstairs to tell him mums worries. We go upstairs slowly not to wake dad he needs a lot of sleep to be able to get the information tonight. We enter my slowly trying not to wake dad with the creaky floorboards.**_

"_**what is it you want to talk about since you got me up here" he asked**_

"_**I need to tell you about my Mums worries she's really worried about my dad she doesn't want to lose him again and she's nervous about how well your going to protect us and i need you to look me in the eyes and say you will give protecting us your all" I asked **_

_**Then he looked me in the eyes and said**_

"_**Molly I promise to defend you and your Mum to protect you with all my strength i'll do all in my power to stop any attacks and i also promise that your dad will be fine he's a one of a kind beast that has no known weaknesses if the vampires find out about him he will kill them all" He reassured me **_

"_**Ok i believe you but wasn't it the vampires that created him in the first place so wouldn't they surely know his weakness" I asked**_

"_**I see where your coming from but no these vampires won't know anything about your dad the vampire that created your dad was a outcast he was the only one who knew everything about him all i know is that the vampires your dad's going to tonight only know that your dads a myth in there eye's they never believed a thing that Jason told them so Lilith will think that your dads not even real so she's going to get the shock of her life tonight" He told me **_

"_**thanks for your honesty and i trust you to defend us well" I smiled**_

"_**I promise i will i'll go see your mum i'm sure i need to gain trust from her is well" He smiled back **_

_**He got up kissed me on the forehead and left to see my mum.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The second night **_

_**It was nearing the time that dad had to go to the vampire's and get involved in the war me and Mum were worried despite what tom had told me. Dad was still getting ready in my brothers old room he had to sort out what to say and how he'd escape once he got the information he needed he also needed to get strong armour in case the vampire's didn't believe him. Tom shouted up to him.**_

"_**Are you nearly ready it's a half an hour walk and they go hunting humans in two hours"**_

"_**It's funny how you know the exact time vampire's go hunting" He said mocking tom as he walked down the stairs. He stares at Tom for a bit then said "You better watch these two carefully if I find out that you have launched an attack on my wife or kid you will be dead" He warned**_

"_**Mr gregor there's so much you don't understand about us if I wanted to kill any of your family i would have already done it" He said sternly **_

_**Dad glared at him then smiled.**_

"_**it's time for me to go I'm putting my trust in you tom no tricks"**_

"_**You have my word"**_

_**He got outside the front door spread his wings and was gone in an instance. Then it was Tom who protected us for the night me and mum were both nervous but Tom gave us a reasureing look to say it will be ok and we calmed down.**_

_**It was 9.45pm me and mum had been downstairs relaxing on the sofa and tom was looking out the window nervous about the war and weather he's done the right thing by letting my dad put trust in him by defending us.**_

"_**Are you alright?" I ask **_

"_**yeah I'm fine just a bit nervous about tonight I've never defended anyone else but myself before I'm scared that I'll fail your dad and do a bad job" He admitted **_

"_**Listen I'm sure you'll be fine do you not remember when you saved us from those muggers if you can take on 3 muggers at once and dodge all of those attacks you'll be just fine" I smiled at him He smiled back and stood up then went in to check my mum was fine. Then my mum came in.**_

"_**It's time to go to bed now molly" She said **_

"_**Ok mum" I replied then waved at tom then left to go to bed.**_

_**I fell asleep faster than normal tonight. It was now around 12.45am I awoke to here banging and growling from downstairs I fear the worse and go to investigate as I go downstairs I hear more quiet growls and huge crash I start to run to the front room I swing open the door to find tom as a werewolf trying to fight off two vampires at once it was horrifying they where cornering him ready to strike a blow that would kill him but then one of them see's me and cackles an evil laugh as he laughs Tom spots me too and goes in a rage as the vampire gets closer to me. I don't know what to do I'm stuck to floor like as if my feet are nailed to the floor from the shock of it all then i hear a defening roar from tom as i see him fall to the floor in pain, the vampire that wasn't cornering me had attacked him in the chest, then i come to my senses and run upstairs again and grab my crucifix and lob i at the first vampire it smacks him in the face and He screams and falls down the stairs the crucifix melts even further in to his face and kills him the other vampire kicks the corpse out the way as if nothing and slowly comes up the stairs. I don't know what to do next and hide behind the banester and as i think I'm going to die the vampire screams in agony and blood spews over the stairs i look down to see tom pull his claws out of the vampire he had impaled him then he put the body to the floor and crushes it's head with his foot. He looks up at me a collapses on the stairs and moans horribly. I rush to his aid.**_

"_**Tom are you all right please speak to me" I cry "come on please...do something" I plead and lifts his animal hand puts in on my shoulder. **_

"_**I'll be fine can you please help me to the sofa" He asks mournfully and i lift him up and help him to the sofa He lies down and coughs. **_

_**I shout to mum to come down and that toms in loads of pain, she comes down in an instant looks at toms wounds there were ribs poking through his skin where the vampire had punching him hard, it was a bloody mess and the blood smell was horrible. Mum went in to the kitchen to get the first aid kit there wasn't much she could do but she got some disinfectant and some bandages, she sprayed the disinfectant on the would tom howled in pain but then was fine then mum put on the bandage and called the ambulance. Tom turned back to his human form so the doctors wouldn't freak.**_

_**As we waited for the ambulance I write a note to dad in case he comes back while we're at hospital saying: **_

'_Dad at the hospital toms been seriously hurt back soon, love you molly x'_

_**I left on the kitchen side so he can see it easily, Then the ambulance came and took tom to the hospital. **_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The hospital **_

_**We got to the hospital quickly and the doctors and surgeons set to work immediately. We waited in the waiting room patiently, silently and in fear, and then two hours later a doctor appeared he had short black hair that had a flat style with a simple face in his hand there was a chart with toms name on it. His name is Dr. Kyle Simmons.**_

"_**Tom is in bad shape" He started "The surgeons worked on him and his ribs just missed his heart and lungs, He should pull through. He's in room 109 on the third floor if you wish to see him." He smiled**_

"_**Thank you Dr. Simmons" my mum replied **_

_**I went to see tom mum went to go get some food for us. When I got there tom was fast asleep from the anaesthetics. I almost cried when I saw him, he had bandages almost everywhere I sat by his bed for ages when the doctor came in and said that visiting times are over, I got up slowly saying goodbye tom like he can hear me and leave. I found my mum in the waiting room with a pizza box in her hand.**_

"_**We can eat that in the car" I smiled "Visiting time is over"**_

"_**Oh ok lets go home then we can eat at the table and see if dads home" She replied.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Dads return**_

_**We ate the pizza silently and waited for dads return we where both anxious. Where was dad, the fear was eating me alive, had he survived? Or had he really joined forces with them? Stop it molly don't think like that i thought to myself. We waited for hour after hour after hour and still nothing we couldn't get to sleep, but then as we were about to go mental with fear dad burst through the back door with a deep scar in his leg, he looked worn out.**_

"_**Where's tom?" He asked**_

"_**In hospital" I stammered **_

"_**What happened?" Dad asked concerned**_

"_**We were attacked by two vampires" I said "He was protecting us... and had his ribs smashed in" I almost cried but held back the tears. **_

"_**He'll be fine, he's a strong lad... go to bed I'll tell you what happened when you wake up" He smiled**_

"_**Ok dad" I smiled back, I was happy to go to sleep I haven't slept for hours and was now exhausted. I found it hard to get to sleep but eventually went off; when I awoke I smelt bacon cooking I looked at the time it was 5 o'clock in the evening! I had slept 12 hours straight, I got up and went down stairs.**_

"_**You slept a long time" My mum said laughing this made me smile**_

"_**What you cooking?" I asked smelling the bacon**_

"_**Bacon, eggs and beans" She smiled "something simple for me to cook"**_

_**Then dad came down.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 15**_

_**What happened on the vampire's land?**_

_**Vincent POV**_

_**As I fly over the forest towards to the vampire's main base I wander what's happening at home and that tom is doing a good job. Hmm... Tom not sure on that kid he can ok sometimes but others he makes me want to kill him. I look down through the trees and spot a vampire messing about with an innocent kid rage flares in me and I swoop down to stop him, I land strait in front of the vampire who looks shocked, there was a scream behind me I turn around to see him he only looked about twelve, then the vampire tries to break my back with a powerful punch but I laughed it only felt like a tickle. I swung my axe around and sliced his head in half, his head rolled along the floor and the body fell, I turned to the kid still in shock.**_

"_**Tell no one of this" I say sternly "I'm here to protect humans, be at ease" I then adjust my tone of voice.**_

_**He nodded and ran as fast as he could. I let out a little laugh and spat on the vampire, these creatures disgust me. My wings start getting tired so I run the rest of the way carefully avoiding humans. I ran for hours on end then the base came into sights I slowed and then felt how bad my legs felt, I had ran to much so I rested a little bit. Then I saw a vampire guard he wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, anyone would mistake him for a kid if not for the pale skin. **_

_**I snapped a twig to catch his attention; he turned around quickly looking for danger.**_

"_**Who go's there!" He yelled Smiling thinking it's a human. **_

"_**Me" I say menacingly and then show myself to him**_

_**His eyes widened I could tell he was terrified.**_

"_**W-what do you want?" He trembled**_

"_**To see your leader, take me to her NOW!" I demanded **_

_**He was startled by this and quickly gestured to follow him, so I followed him. He kept turning around to see what I was doing and soon got annoyed.**_

"_**Follow the path stop looking back you imbecile" I yelled I like this power I thought to himself, The Vampire hurried to the front gate and asked to be let in immediately.**_

"_**What does this thing want" He asked the vampire that guided me hear as he was about to answer I butted in.**_

"_**Your head on a pike if you don't let me in" I glared at him and watched him tremble**_

"_**G-go a-ahead" He stammered and opened the gate.**_

_**I followed my guide to Lilith's small castle, the streets where gloomy all the vampire's stayed out my way, the houses were simple like boxes of brick, one of them faced away from the road and in its backyard was a washing line but not for clothes on the line there were partially dried up body's I let out a low growl when I saw this which made my guide speed up most likely thinking it was for him to hurry up. Then we stopped outside a rather small castle for a vampire made of the same brick as the houses, on top of the castle there where gargoyles that were obviously not made of stone because one screeched and chased one that attacked him. **_

"_**Lilith is in there I'll get one of the indoor guards to let you in and take you to Lilith"**_

"_**Thank you you've been a very good guide for me" I smirked wickedly he quickly nodded and ran inside. As I waited for the gates to open a gargoyle swooped down and examined me I growled at him to go away but it stayed put, then it started trying to peck my feet which made me roar at it which sent it flying until I couldn't see it any more. Then the gates opened and a large beast came out.**_

"_**What do you want weakling" He mocked **_

"_**Don't patronise me I could kill you in one swipe of my axe" I retorted **_

"_**I'd like to see that" He stared wickedly**_

"_**You want a bet" I asked curious**_

"_**Go on then been a while since I last thought, so here's the deal no weapons, single combat and till one of us surrenders or dies. If you win you can see Lilith If I win you leave now" He raised an eyebrow, I chucked my axe on the floor.**_

"_**Come get me" I mocked **_

_**He charged but I flew up and dodged, then flew down and crash landed on the vampire making a large dent in the floor, he threw me into the air quickly but as I got balanced he jumped up and grabbed my wing which pulled me to the ground as I landed on the floor he put his foot on my chest like he had won, but I got out from under his foot and elbowed him in the back of head blood and brains spewed everywhere, He let out a little gasp then fell to the floor, he was dead.**_

"_**Nice work" Said an unknown voice**_

"_**What's it too..." I turned and saw it was Lilith herself she had black straight hair with blood red eye's she had a flawless face which was pure white she looked like she'd seen a ghost but all vampires looked like that I kneeled before her so she would accept to talk to me.**_

"_**Rise" She said in a gentle tone "Why have you come creation of Jason"**_

"_**Can we talk about that in private please?" I asked politely **_

"_**Of course" she smiled as she gestured into the castle**_

_**I grabbed my axe and we walked into the main hall it was bigger than I imagined it a red carpet led to a large flight of stairs, the walls were the same gloomy colour as the bricks outside walls which made the carpet stick out, at the top of the stairs there was a picture of Lilith in a golden frame. She took me down a long hall until we stopped at a door that needed her voice to open.**_

"_**Open" She said simply then the door opened "Come on then" **_

"_**OK" I replied **_

_**Then entered to room the floors were wooden and the walls were crimson there was a coffin, desk and a couple of chairs. On the desk there was a mirror and a small engineering vile. When she sat down she picked up the vile and the mirror and started sharpening her fangs. I waited.**_

"_**Right" She said at last "What is it you want?"**_

"_**I want an alliance" I said firmly **_

"_**It's going to take more than that, why do you want an alliance?" She asked**_

"_**To survive" I say **_

"_**Survive what?" She says questioningly**_

"_**Don't patronize me" I snap "I know that you've got a vampire army coming to kill the human race and if I'm going to survive this I need to be on the winning side"**_

_**She looks shocked from my sudden outburst but then grins**_

"_**I'll show you around, Welcome to the army of darkness"**_

_**We shook hands and she led me down some secret stairs that where behind her desk there were no lights but she had a lit torch, then led me down the stone spiral staircase. At the bottom of the stairs there was a big wooden door with a lever next to it, she put the torch on a handle and pulled hard on the lever the door opened. But what lay behind the door was a massive room filled with horrifying creatures you would only find in nightmares. There were vampire alchemist's all around there were horrifying abominations chained to the wall and gargoyles on the roof there was a large hole in the floor with steps that went down to where alchemists and scientist created mutations of different creature's.**_

"_**I love coming down here and seeing all my beautiful creatures of war" She beamed how could she call them beautiful, if I was still human I would have thrown up by now. "I'll get one of the scientist's to show you around then take you back to me"**_

"_**OK then" I said, great just what I need, a closer need look at these monsters.**_

_**She leaves and goes in to the hole in the middle of the room; she brings back a terrified looking scientist that doesn't look or smell like a vampire. Then it came to me.**_

"_**There human" I whispered to myself**_

_**She takes the human to me.**_

"_**This is Alfred Von Drake one of my best scientist's, he'll show you around"**_

_**I nod at Lilith and Alfred. Lilith leaves and Alfred looks petrified.**_

"_**T-this way" He stammers **_

"_**Don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you" I reassure him**_

_**He studies me carefully then nods and starts the tour. First of all he shows me the creatures chained to the wall.**_

"_**These we call Abominations, they used to be humans but where killed and the alchemist's poured liquid down there throat, after a day or two they wake up confused then start to change..." A scream caught him off guard and he sighed "It's excruciating changing that scream was a human changing" The Abomination in front of us stare's at me and roars in fury, He desperately wants to kill.**_

"_**Why are they chained?" I ask**_

"_**The ones chained are new and are still confused, angry and will do anything to get out. The way the vampire's get them calm and under control is by using physics which use their mind to get it to theirs. At that point they calm and are able to be released and put in a large chamber under the castle, they will only be released on the battle field" He looks like he's full of grief.**_

"_**You alright?" I ask**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine this one makes sad as this used to be my wife, The vampire's know that and that's why they keep it here, Too torture me" **_

"_**That's awful" I say sympathetically, He looks at me weird then ducks his head.**_

"_**I got over it but this just haunts me"**_

"_**How do you kill them?" I ask**_

"_**How do you mean?" He replies**_

"_**What are their weaknesses? How do you kill them?" I say**_

"_**Ah right well the only way kill them is to get there brain which is in the upper part of their right arm"**_

"_**Why there?" I ask curiously**_

"_**During the mutation all organs get moved to different areas... The strange thing is the heart just disappears it's really strange" **_

_**Then we leave this area and go on a lift to the upper part of the room, when we get there we are on a ledge with a rail going around it. In front of me are those gargoyles like creatures.**_

"_**These are the gargoyles, Designed for death from above, there large wings allow them to fly long distances and they can store energy for long flights." He whistle's and one of them stands next to him "this is the one I had to create he will be in battle soon" He sighs "There are two ways to kill them First is decapitation and the second way is to stab in the right side of their stomach that's were there heart is, it's put there to fool army's"**_

_**We move back to the elevator and go down to the floor with the abominations and takes down some steps down to the hole were the mutations are.**_

"_**These creature are the main projects for scientists, they have no name..." **_

_**I snort.**_

"_**What?" He asks**_

"_**If I were you I'd just call them mutants" I suggested**_

"_**I like it" He smile's but it quickly fades "these mutants are mad out of different animals, the vampire's hunt them but don't kill them they take them here to be killed there parts are sewn on to different animal parts and we have to attach them to make sure that they will work well" He looks down "I have made a few my latest one has the head of a Rottweiler, body and claws of a bear and hind legs of a donkey but this one doesn't seem like a killing machine... It might have something to do with the dog brain being a man's best friend and all, seems a shame for him to be in a war" He says almost sad**_

"_**You like the mutant?" I ask**_

"_**Yes" He says without hesitation "It has such a kind spirit, You can tell he'd be a smart and loyal pet" He sighs "Well it's been great meeting you I'll take you back to Lilith now" He smiles at me and I return it.**_

"_**Ok"**_

_**When we get to the stair well that leads to Lilith's he leads me up, but then stops and turns to me.**_

"_**What are you really doing here?" He asks **_

"_**What do you mean?" I reply cautious**_

"_**Well, for one you said I shouldn't be afraid of you like I'm your ally, The way you ask questions so sympathetically. I see in your eye's you feel sorry. It's so obvious you're not vampire material so why are you here?" He asks impatiently.**_

"_**Hmm... I can't say, I don't know how much I can trust you"**_

"_**You tell me exactly why your here you have word I won't breath a word"**_

_**I look at him in the eyes and see he's telling the truth "I'm here to get information about this war when it's happening and the tactics. Once I've got them I'm breaking out of here"**_

"_**I thought so" He says "When you break out of here please take me with you I hate it here watching humans die at their hands... I hate helping them win; please I'm begging you take me with you"**_

_**He looks so desperate I can't say no but what would it risk? My death I would have to think of a plan to get out with the scientist. I think about it hard but then come up with an answer**_

"_**Fine I will try my hardest to get you out of here when I escape"**_

"_**Thank you, thank you, thank you" He beams "If it's not too much trouble could you take my mutant please and kill my wife?" He asks **_

"_**I'll try" I smile**_

_**He nods and leads me up the stairs. He knocks on the wall and leaves. Once he's gone the wall opens and I step through on the other side Lilith is sat at her desk with a large vampire who seems to be holding chains, Lilith turns around and gestures to come in, once I can see the large vampire I see that on the chains are two large mutant wolves.**_

"_**This is Derek the merciless, he's the general of my army and the best fighter I've seen" She says slyly **_

_**I nod at Derek and he nods back but the wolves' just growl. Derek shushes them.**_

"_**You will be working with Derek to make sure that we have our victory"**_

"_**Sure thing" I say**_

_**She waves Derek away and gestures me to sit.**_

"_**Now since you'll be in the battle you'll need to know the battle plan" She begins "Now it's nothing special we will just start an attack at Ipswich then make our way to the west once we have control of this country (England) We will contact our vampire's in other country's to start their attack, but they will only attack at my ok because I'll have to send some of my force's to help them"**_

"_**That's it?" I ask in disbelief **_

"_**No that's not just it we have ways of striking fear into the human's eyes, We've been doing it for age's now to build up to this" she pauses "Killing and attacking humans slowly so they think they have now hope and run once we attack"**_

"_**Has this always worked?" I ask**_

"_**It does usually, but recently werewolves' have been protecting the humans making it harder for us to give them no hope... but they are giving them hope" She looks angry.**_

"_**Well those are good tactics" I start "May I go back to the lab?" I ask **_

"_**Why? You've already seen it" She says**_

"_**Those monsters really fascinate me I would love to know more about them" I say really wanting to start my escape.**_

"_**Well it's fine with me but I'm going to leave you with Derek for a bit to do some training in combat"**_

"_**I know how to fight" I say **_

"_**Yes but have you fought in heavy armour... Have you fought loads of werewolves at once? I wouldn't have fought so"**_

"_**I've fought a werewolf before... It ran away"**_

"_**Fine but we still have to give you training in heavy armour"**_

"_**Fine" I say impatiently **_

"_**Derek, He's ready for you" Derek walks in with his wolves.**_

"_**Come with me" He says gruffly. Once out of the room his wolves are yapping away at me.**_

"_**They don't know what to make of you... they don't know whether to kill you or not" He says**_

"_**Would you let them?" I ask**_

"_**Only if given reason" He says glumly **_

_**We carry on walking down the hall turn right and go down the stairs to the front door, we exit the front door and walk down and past the houses until we get to a large building with a flat roof. When we enter there is a large electrified gate the guard looks at the general them me, He nods and the gates open. A small vampire comes up to us and examines me.**_

"_**We'll have to get the smith to get you special gear for those wings, you'll want to use those in battle" Then he runs off**_

"_**Right the arenas down this hall and though the doors at the end that's where you'll start training while we wait for your armour" He points down the hall.**_

"_**Ok thanks"**_

"_**Don't thank me I'm only following orders" He stares at me but then I start down the hall, but turn around.**_

"_**Who will I face?" I ask**_

"_**All that you need to fight in this battle." He says simply**_

_**What does that mean I wonder but just carry on down the hall, knowing this training will give me an idea how they fight. I get to door and peer through the window its empty. But then what will I train with? I go in and I'm automatically attacked by a vampire, I move out of the way just in time and raise my axe but the vampire just carry's on then stops.**_

"_**You have great reaction time" The vampire says impressed "Most would have died in that attack, sorry I'll be your trainer, I'll teach you all you need to know on how to fight werewolves and humans, Huh with that reaction time I'd hate to be your enemy" He huffs. "That is a fine weapon you have there, where did you get it he asks?"**_

"_**Jason gave it to me" I say**_

"_**He was a generous fool" He says mockingly**_

"_**Why is he a fool?" I ask**_

"_**He always used to have hallucinations when he said he was going to make you and not know whether you where on our side or not, Lilith exiled him to woods not wanting to risk anything... he always made me laugh when he spoke on how he would make you" He falls silent "I remember he said he would make you out of human remains... Do you remember your past life?" He asks **_

_**I don't know what to say but come up with something.**_

"_**Yes I remember it well but my family members are dead so I have nothing to lose but my life so I joined the vampire's" I said **_

"_**Ahh... ok, well then let's begin your training, we'll start you off with werewolves as they are your biggest threat then we'll give you training in dodging bullets after that we'll give your gear and have you train in that. Your training with werewolves begin as soon as I leave, Good luck" **_

_**He leaves and I hear gate's open then ear piercing howling, two werewolves creep out of the gate's and growl. One pounce's at me but I quickly swing my axe and cut it in half whilst doing this the other jumps on my back and digs it's razor sharp claws in my back, I roar in pain grab the werewolf by the ears, pull it over my head, smash it on the ground and stamp on its head. **_

"_**Well done" Says the vampire over the microphone I can see him in a glass window on the upper wall "but you still have more werewolves coming" **_

_**I hear another two come out but they charge at once I brace myself, the impact hit my chest hard but I stood my ground and didn't fall. I grab a werewolf by the neck and crush whilst I hold back the other with my foot, the werewolf whimpers and scratches at my hands but then flops dead. The second one got furious then scratches my foot and bite's the scruff of my neck but not hard enough, he lets go expecting me to fall but when I don't he whimpers but I kicked him in the head and sliced his head in half. **_

"_**Heh heh nicely done just one more to go" He smirks "This one may be harder than the last"**_

_**I hear the last gate open and a huge howl fills the room, it makes me cringe then I see the beast slowly come out of gate. He was massive fur as black as night and yellow eye's filled with hate as he sees me, he roars loudly and charges I quickly move out of the way and he hits the wall hard but gets up and scratches me across the face with its sharp claw and pins me to the ground but I know that like me werewolves have sensitive ears so I pull down its head and bellow a great roar, He howls and holds his ear I take advantage of this opportunity and grab it by the shoulders then thrown it and the window with the vampire in it. The vampire cowers and the werewolf hits the floor with a crash but slowly gets up, angry. I quickly pull out my axe as it circle's me once it charges I hold my axe out and it penetrates it's gut it's eyes go from hatred to shock then sadness I almost feel bad for this creature, it stands, howls and slumps to the floor. I retrieve my axe and look at the vampire.**_

"_**Impressive no one gets through that werewolf he was the strongest we had" he looks surprised "Looks like we'll have to get a new one and a new window" He glares but then chuckle's. "Well ready for the next part of training?" He asks**_

_**I nod**_

"_**Well we do this in a different arena, follow me" He gestures as he jumps from the broken window we walk through the doors I came in. And he takes me a room near the werewolf room.**_

"_**I will not train you in this room you'll be greeted the same way I greeted you, good luck" Then he vanishes but then I see him on the other side of the door were I fought the werewolves.**_

_**He was right I opened the door and a vampire charges at me I move out the way.**_

"_**Nice reaction time" This time the vampire has a deep, gruff voice "Right, I'll be teaching you how to dodge bullets that the humans will surely fire at us. Simple ways of dodging is 1. Listening for the trigger and quickly locating were it is 2. Once located move out of its line of fire. Simple may luck be with you"**_

_**He vanishes but I see him in a window at the upper part of the arena only instead of gates there are vampires with guns all pointed at me.**_

"_**You will begin when the bell go's remember listen carefully"**_

_**The bell rings and I hear a trigger I duck down and it hits the wall, I hear another and quickly move, This time I hear two triggers and quickly move out the way of both. Then I don't hear any, the vampire's drop there guns.**_

"_**You did well" Says the vampire "but now they will have machine guns" **_

_**I look around and see all the vampires have machine guns. This will be hard, I'm going to have to keep moving or I'll get shot. Then I hear a trigger and feel bullets go past me I start moving frantically, bullets bouncing off my axe, then it comes to me I pull out my axe and start using it as a shield, it's not the best shield but it's a shield. I parry them from my axe and into the wall some hit the vampires but there not phased. They keep firing bullets at me for what feels like ages some just skim my skin but nothing serious then as soon as it began they stopped I looked around and all the vampires were gone, then there was the gruff voiced trainer is in front of me.**_

"_**Your armour is ready so I'm told meet Derek at the entrance"**_

_**I nod and leave. That was fast I swear we've only been here an hour how could he have made me armour that quickly? But then I look at the clock and see that it's been 3 hours but even so thats still quick.**_

**Hey this is all I have of this chapter so far still trying to think of rest. Remember to leave reviews! **


End file.
